Phineas and Ferb Rocket Travelers
History In 2009, there was an agreement with Disney XD that they could make a Phineas and Ferb ride. First Disney XD needs to agree with the creators of it. The construction began in 2010 and finished in 2011. The ride is a 3D motion dark ride that is 5 minutes long. Queue You will enter the house of Phineas and Ferb. There is a short preshow of Phineas and Ferb explaining of where are they going. Preshow Phineas and Ferb appear. Phineas tells everyone that they will go to places that nobody ever seen before. He said that they will go to Hollywood, New York, China, Egypt, and Antartica. Ferb then says that they will enter in rocket vehicles. Phineas says that he is so british. He opens a door on front of you and tells you to come in. Then Perry can be seen sneaking out. You will get your glasses. You will go inside the vehicle and push the lap bar. The vehicle moves in. Ride A motion of flying begins. Phineas and Ferb appear telling everyone to get ready to blast. Phineas counts down quickly and begins the travel. They teleport to Hollywood. Phineas tells everyone that so many famous stars live here. A Johnny Depp appears dodging the vehicle. Andrew Garfield also dodges it. Phineas tells them that they are traveling. The vehicle loses track of them. Then Perry comes out on his flyer. He gets surprised by looking at the vehicle. He flies through the city and crashes through the Hollywood letters, making the vehicle motion. Perry travels away. Phineas and Ferb tells everyone to hold on. They teleport to New York. They hit the Statue of Liberty. The torch falls down to the vehicle and crashes to it. Phineas was anxious about it. Then he drives into the city. He says that its the city that never sleeps. A taxi beeps at them and cars stopping their brakes. Perry comes out in the Big Apple. Phineas and Ferb was about to see him. Perry disappears afterwards. Phineas tells the riders that they are going to China. They teleport to it. A chinease guard throws a spear at them. Phineas says that they need to get out. Ferb throws slingshots at them also. Phineas says that this is where the Great Wall of China is. Then a chinese guard shoots his crossbow at them. Phineas drives into the the Great Wall. A chinese guard throws fire torches at them but they miss. Phineas teleports them to Egypt afterwards. Ferb says that they could have went to England or the United Kingdom. Phineas cheers him up until they crash into a pyramaid. Phineas says that Egypt is home of the pyramaids, tombs, and their deserts. A Egyptian says to the citizens that there are kids flying. Phineas gets worried and speeds through the deserts. A camel comes out and then it spit at the riders. Perry comes out leaving out. Phineas finally teleports them to Antartica. Perry comes out so cold. Phineas gets surprised by Perry being a agent. Perry gets scared. A huge snow fall falls down to the riders. Perry and the kids fly away from the disaster. They splash through the ocean with penguins jumping over the riders. Phineas teleports to their place. Phineas crashes into Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lab. He says why is he here. Then the riders crash to the brainwash machinenator. It blasted to Phineas and Ferb. Perry kicks the vehicles down and also kicks Doofenshmirtz. Phineas says why are they flying. Ferb only remembers that they are flying. Phineas controls the vehicle and flies into their home. Candace comes out and figures that they are in big trouble. She yells Mom. Then Perry flies down to Phineas in his normal form. Mom came out with Phineas and Ferb in their first rocket with riders. She tells everyone that they are riders in an amusement park. She thinks that it flew down here. Candace starts butting and gets in the house. Phineas says that it was cool and waves goodbye with Ferb also. You will be going to the station. The instructor will tell you to push up the lap bar. You will exit out. After Ride You can go to the Garage Store. You can also go in Phineas's Delicious Ice Cream. Vehicle It looks like a rocket.